


Hot In Fashion

by SylverStorms



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Pining, Vampires, in suits and driving humans crazy, or as much as Priya can ever commit to one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverStorms/pseuds/SylverStorms
Summary: A sudden call from Priya has Rose in a limousine and thrust straight under the spotlight of a grand fashion gala, as the famous designer's date. But the surprises don't end there for the human and 'hot' gets a whole different meaning when she sees the vampire in her dapper black suit...





	Hot In Fashion

 

 

The fashion gala was brimming with people.

Men in fancy suits carefully holding flute champagne glasses, women in designer dresses tailored to accent every curve, all in a wonderfully lit garden smelling of roses and too-expensive perfumes. Rose stepped out of the limousine Priya had sent for her in a daze, immediately ready to dash right back in, had the vampire’s assistants not been on the lookout for her.

Two fair-skinned, statuesque women, who very much looked like they just stepped out of a fashion magazine, were framing Rose within seconds, ushering her along the crowd and to the backstage of the main building.

“Okay, this wasn’t what I thought when Priya texted me to be ready for a surprise date…” Rose made an attempt to flee, but the hand on the small of her back was solid like a rock. A fanged grin from the brunette confirmed her suspicions. No getting out of that one so easily.

The hot duo led her to a cosy atelier, complete with bouquets of flowers and wardrobes filled with outfits Rose’s bank account would have a nervous breakdown just staring at.

“Strip, honey.” The blonde said, eyes unabashedly appreciating Rose, from head to toe.

“Um. …buy me dinner and I’ll think about it?” Rose couldn’t keep the grimace from her features, which prompted the small, salacious smile playing at the vampires’ lips to widen.

“She really is such a brave little human, isn't she.” The tall brunette commented.

“Priya always knows how to pick ‘em. How come I’ve never seen you in our Clan gatherings, hun?” Rose knew she was probably on her way to a blush when her mind autocorrected ‘gatherings’ to ‘blood orgies’. “We’d be happy to  _have_  you.” The vampire winked sexily.

“Avery, Celeste.” Priya’s voice had them both standing a little straighter, a little more reserved about mentally undressing Rose. “Why is she still dressed?” She demanded, heels clicking sharply as she passed between the two to stand in front of her.

Rose’s mind short-circuited.

Priya was towering a good few inches above her in her sleek high heels, sporting a black _Versace_ suit that could put CEOs to shame. Her hair was so elegantly curled over the side of her neck she looked like a painting come to life, lips oh-so-red, every part flawless. Intimidatingly attractive.

“Go out and distract the cameras while I get her ready.” Priya motioned with her hand, and the two were out the door faster than lightning. Vampire speed never failed to amaze Rose. Neither did vampire thirst, evident in the dark little smirk the brunette threw her over her shoulder, the millisecond she lingered at the doorway.

Priya, too, blurred in and out of vision, holding up a brilliant crimson dress, clearly meant for Rose to wear. The assistant stood awestruck for the second time, gaping at the wonderful contrast of the deep red against the stark black of Priya’s suit, at the subtle details on both outfits that, she realized, made them a matching set.

“Rose. Strip.” Priya ordered, shifting her weight on her heels impatiently, the movement only drawing Rose’s gaze to her long legs, her mind to how impossibly  _good_  she looked in pants…

Priya’s chilly fingers snatched Rose’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. The designer came in close, smirking in a way that made the human’s knees go weak. Priya really did ruin her innocence. “I like how distracted you are, babe, but I need you to focus. We were expected outside ten minutes ago.”

Rose hoped the burning creeping up her neck at the authoritative tone didn’t show on her cheeks, though her chances against vampire senses weren’t good. She tried being as casual about it as possible, yet no matter how many times she got naked in front of Priya the nerves never truly went away. Surprisingly enough, the clan leader didn’t lick her lips, or say anything suggestive, or really react at all, other than the quick, hungry once-over she gave Rose. That…was hot- and new. That was new.

Priya helped her put on the dress, adjusting it on her body exactly the way she’d envisioned when she created it. It was a tight fit, as with most her designs, yet Rose got the impression it wasn’t tailored to her. Priya disappeared and reappeared holding a few tiny needles, already sizing up the parts she would be correcting.

“I …actually don’t remember ever agreeing to this.” Rose said, only half joking. Priya fixed her with a hot look and grabbed her sides, pulling her close in a way she knew would do  _things_ to her, even if her attention was still on the dress.

“The model that was to be my date had a car accident.” Priya explained while working on her masterpiece. “She’s fine, but she won’t make it.”

“So why not pick one of your sexy fellow vampires or the supermodels already here for your show?” Rose asked, lines creasing her forehead. Out of all the gorgeous people around her, Priya went through all the trouble to get  _her_  to the gala? She was cute, yes, pretty, maybe, but surely she wasn’t anything like-

The designer scrunched up her nose. “I’ve been seen with both Avery and Celeste. As for the models here, they are so… mainstream.” Priya motioned with her hand dismissively. “They lack substance. Radiance. They have no spark.” She clicked her fingers. “Besides, this dress should be worn by the beauty that inspired it. The universe clearly thinks so, too.” Combined with the deadly smirk, Rose couldn’t find the voice to say anything back.

The following couple of minutes were quiet, filled with the rustling of fabric while Priya tampered with the dress until she was satisfied. Rose was content watching her in a rare state of unbroken concentration, but the proximity and that damned suit and the way Priya’s hands roamed and handled her to turn her every direction had her completely breathless by the time they were done. Cheeks flushed, pupils dilated.

The vampire queen paused behind Rose, as though caught in a spell.

A heartbeat later, Priya’s hands took hold of her waist once again, drawing her in, exposed back flush against the designer’s front. Rose bit her lip hard, hoping for the pain to drown the intense desire to rock her hips back into her lover. Ruby lips pressed underneath her ear, as the clan leader took in her scent. Rose felt the area between her legs throb.

“Why are you doing this to me right now, hm?“ Priya’s voice came out strained, as if she barely held herself in line. Pearly teeth bit her earlobe lightly, an action which…wasn’t helping Rose’s case. Her hips twitched involuntarily against the vampire, whose nails dug possessively into her sides. “Are you going to make me smell you, all hot for me, for the entire duration of my fashion show?”

“Ooh, I’m...sorry?” Rose breathed out. She wasn’t, really. She would be, but her body was far too aroused to care. It was impressive, to say the least, how easily she broke apart at the mere  _ghost_  of Priya’s lips on her neck. _Curse that goddamn_ suit _…_

“Trust me, I want nothing more than to bend you over that desk over there and fuck you until you can’t walk, but I need you on my arm right now.“ Rose already felt she couldn’t walk. She could barely stand by herself. “So just  _try_  to look poised for the cameras, yes?“ Priya’s mouth pulled back and Rose’s body immediately mourned the loss. 

She managed a nod.

“Good.” Priya sighed, slowly loosening her hold, not letting go completely. “Just a few hours, my horny little human.” She smiled devilishly against Rose’s shoulder, mindful not to leave any lipstick marks. “When we get back to my mansion, you’ll have earned your reward.” Rose shivered at the thought. “And I  _will_  be generous.” With that, Priya stepped back and looped their arms together, leading the way to the spotlight waiting for them just outside.

The echo of her promise lingered on Rose’s skin for the duration of the whole show, and for the interviews that followed. Needless to say, it was a difficult evening to pass. 

But Priya was always true to her word, and when she wanted to,  _very_  generous indeed.

 


End file.
